Helping Hands
by irishartemis
Summary: As long as I'd known them, Connor had always been very good with his hands. In more ways than one. Set the morning after my story Make Me Dizzy. Connor/OC/Murphy, mostly Connor/OC in this one.


_Author's Note: Hello again all! Set the morning after Make Me Dizzy, this one's a continuation of my Murphy/OC/Connor stories, mostly focusing on Connor/OC. Yes it's smut. But there is a bit of a plot. And one bad slur, but it's not meant to be taken seriously._

_Bit of a shout out to Valerie E. Mackin and xNotGingerx. I'm a little nervous about how this one came out, so I hope you guys enjoy. _

_If you're reading and did enjoy, feel free to leave a little note on the way out!_

* * *

The first thing I noticed upon waking was that I was very warm. And the second thing I noticed was my ankle was killing me. I moaned, nestling into the warmth in protest. Cracking open an eye, I smiled at the sight of a dark head resting on one of my pillows and a smooth back facing me. My hand slid from clutching Murphy's ribs to trace the pair of demons on his shoulder blade. Shifting my good foot backwards, my toes touched a leg; Connor was still on my other side. My smile grew at that bit of knowledge.

The three of us spent the night on my bed watching whatever movies were on TV; we weren't really picky. With my probably sprained ankle propped up, immobilized, and icing, I wasn't allowed to do anything. Any time I fidgeted or attempted to get up, one of the boys would ask what I needed and run off to get it. They took it well when I got pissed off and yelled because couldn't do anything, though. Thankfully, I'd actually managed to sleep well enough between the two of them as they continued to watch TV before crashing themselves. Up until that point I was used to sleeping with just one twin or the other, so any reservations I'd had about all three of us sharing a bed were apparently pointless.

_Yeah, now imagine how it would be with all three of you _not _sleeping,_ my mischievous brain decided to chip in.

I squirmed and turned over onto my back. One thing at a time. First, I'd have to worry about being able to _move_ without hurting myself worse. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and stretched my legs. I wasn't even sure I wanted to see how bad my foot looked, but I had more important things to deal with. Like getting to the bathroom. I had to pee badly! I bit my lip and scooted my ass forward, pulling my good leg under me.

A hand wrapped around my wrist gently. "Where do ye think yer goin'?"

I looked over my shoulder to find Connor looking up at me blearily from his back.

"Bathroom. Go back to sleep, Connor."

He frowned, his thumb rubbing over my pulse point. "How ye goin' t'do that?"

"Very carefully," I said, leaning over him to run a hand through his disheveled hair. "Go back to sleep."

He closed his eyes, clearly enjoying the attention before catching my wrist with his free hand and placing a kiss to the inside of it. "Lemme help ye get there."

"Connor –"

"Yer gonna hobble th' whole way? Hurt yerself worse if ye do that," he argued, releasing me and sitting up. "I know ye don't like bein' laid up, but me 'n' Murph don't mind helpin' ye. We want ye t'get better. An' if we gotta wait on ye hand 'n' foot, we'll do it."

Oh, damn it. Connor always was his most charming when I woke up next to him.

"Sure, use logic on me."

He smiled, placing a kiss to my forehead before pushing the covers aside and getting out of bed. He pulled me toward the edge of the bed by my hips. "We'll find ye some crutches so ye can get around easier if it makes ye feel better."

"It would a bit," I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck before he slid his arms underneath me to pick me up.

"Consider it done, lass."

I glanced over Connor's bare shoulder as we left my room, smiling at the lump in my bed that hadn't moved an inch. The funny thing about Murphy was he could sleep like the dead no matter how hard you tried to wake him.

Carrying me the short distance to my bathroom, Connor set me down on my feet carefully, and made sure I was leaning most of my weight against the counter.

"All right?" he asked, rubbing me between my shoulder blades.

I nodded, shuffling my feet and loosening my hold on his shoulder, letting my hand slide down his chest.

"Okay. I'll leave ye be. An' if ye need me, I'll be right outside."

"Thanks, but I think I've got it covered."

He smirked. "Course, ye do." He waited until I looked steady enough before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

I shook my head and smiled to myself. I hated to admit it, but having the boys carry me around _was_ touching. I guess they really did care. And of course, Connor didn't hesitate to crawl out of bed half awake to take me to the bathroom. I'm sure Murphy would have done the same if he wasn't comatose and snoring at the moment.

I shuffled along carefully to do my business. Unfortunately, I almost had to call for Connor to help me back onto my feet after I finished, and I was not prepared for that embarrassment. So, I pulled myself up with some effort and over to the sink to wash my hands before grabbing some Tylenol for my stupid ankle. Then, I staggered over a couple steps to pull the bathroom door open.

Connor lazily turned his head toward me from where he was leaning against the wall. "Ye good, lass?"

"Mmm hmm," I nodded, watching him unfold his body and approach me. "Although, you did miss me trying to stand on my own."

He crossed strong arms over an equally strong chest, and I licked my lips without thinking.

"An' ye didn't think t'call fer help?"

"Because that wouldn't be embarrassing as fuck."

He smiled and placed his hands over my hips, stepping closer to press his body into mine. "Lass, I've seen ye without a stitch o' clothin' on plenty o' times, an' I've seen ye pukin' yer guts out from drinkin' too much wit' us, ye light weight. Ye don't got anything t'be embarrassed about."

"Because I've already embarrassed myself enough?"

"Well, I'll admit, it might not be yer finer hour, but were ye payin' attention t'me at all when I said we didn't mind?"

"I was listening. But you know I like doing things for myself," I countered, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and leaning into him.

"Aye. That I do. An' ye should know by now that I don't want ye hurtin'," he replied, bending down to kiss the corner of my mouth and along my jaw as he backed me into the counter.

Threading my fingers in his hair, I tilted my head to the side. "Yeah. That's the human condition, Connor."

"Shut up, lass," was muttered in my ear. "It's only 'cause I care 'bout ye. Let me at least do that," he said, dragging his hands up my body to span my ribcage, just under my breasts.

"Arrogant Mick."

"Stubborn wench."

I tugged on his hair, making him pull back and grin, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He was gorgeous when he smiled like that. I couldn't help smiling back and leaning up to kiss him. His arms circled me, pressing my body into his and letting me feel him through the thin layers of his boxers and my pajamas. Deepening the kiss, he bucked his hips against me and coaxed my mouth open, slipping his tongue inside. I moaned, clinging to him tighter as I felt his hands slide down to my hips before lifting me up and sitting me down on the counter.

Connor wasted no time getting his hands underneath the hem of my shirt and caressing my stomach, dragging calloused fingertips up my sides and making me shiver. Breaking away from his mouth, I took the opportunity to help him pull my shirt up and over my head, dropping it to the floor. I could feel my nipples tighten in the cool air, my breath catching at the look on the blonde's face. I settled my hands on his hips, fingers running across the waist of his boxers, before leaning forward to press light kisses at the base of his throat and trailing them down his bare chest. I smirked against his skin, feeling him groan as I licked at one flat nipple, followed by the other. I really couldn't help enjoying some power over the normally in control Irishman. It was always a heady feeling to see him let go.

Starting to kiss my way toward his stomach was apparently enough for Connor. He wrapped his hand in my hair near the base of my skull and yanked my head back, attacking my throat with lips and teeth. He was working on leaving an impressive bruise I was sure to hear about later. Soothing the spot with a rasp of his tongue, he made his way down my chest, cupping one breast in his hand and kneading me firmly as his mouth covered the other one. My hips bucked into his as he rocked against me. So much for control over the man.

"Connor," I managed to gasp as he paid attention to my other breast. _He's always been very good with his hands_, I reflected, enjoying the feel of rough palms cupping my breast before sliding down to grasp my ass as we rocked together.

He groaned into my skin and pushed my leg up to rest my foot on the counter. However, we were not up to our normal enthusiastic activities. My foot with the sprain was the one that landed on the counter top and I squeaked in pain.

"Jesus, lass." Connor pulled away and gently cradled my calf and heel in his hands so he could straighten my leg. "I'm sorry. I'm a fuckin' ass. Are ye all right?"

I nodded, blowing out a steady breath between my teeth.

He pushed my hair behind my ear. "Ye sure?"

"It's okay," I said, reaching for his arm. "Guess we've just got to be careful."

He looked at me for a second and chuckled. "That's me girl."

I smirked and dipped my head, laying a palm against his flat stomach to caress his skin.

Pressing a kiss to my lips, he grasped my hips and pulled me toward himself. "Wrap yer legs 'round me, lass. Best ye can."

A little confused, I did as he asked. It wasn't like I could stand for long on a fucked up ankle. And he definitely wasn't taking me back to bed, where his brother was – more than likely – still snoring away. It may be an interesting thought, but I was not comfortable with the three of us together like that. Yet.

Connor slid his hands under my ass and gripped me tightly before lifting me off the counter. Holding me tight to his body, he nudged my forehead with his and carried me out of the bathroom, heading for the living room. Sitting on his hips like I was left me open to feeling his arousal press into me with every step he took, and I couldn't help rubbing against him. He groaned low in his throat, digging his fingers into my ass.

"Christ. Yer gonna be gettin' ahead o' me in a second there," he said as I nipped at his throat.

"Hurry your ass up, then," I replied, kissing his chin and up to the corner of his mouth.

Turning his head, he caught my mouth with his, wasting no time in slipping his tongue inside to tangle with mine. He stooped, kneeling to lay me down on the couch. Licking at my lips, he pulled away to stare down at me as his hands trailed up my body. I shivered as he cupped my breasts in both hands, calloused thumbs rubbing over my nipples, and moaned in response to the kisses he trailed from the hollow of my throat and down my chest. As I squirmed under the weight of his body pining me in place, he kissed my stomach, dipping his tongue into my belly button before dragging down both my shorts and panties, dropping them to the floor.

Cupping my ankle gently, Connor kissed the inside of my knee and set my foot on the back of the couch. "Don't move yer foot. Keep it right there."

I bit my lip and let my head fall back as he kissed and nipped his way up my splayed leg, his facial hair rubbing against sensitive skin. His fingertips followed the same path up my opposite leg until he reached my center, slowly running his fingers over me and making my hips jerk. He repeated the move, this time using his thumb to rub my clit firmly, and I gasped, gripping at his shoulders.

"Hush, lass. Don't wanna wake me brudder, do ye?" he asked against my belly as he continued to caress me.

I whimpered, feeling him push his fingers against me. "Like you care?"

He raised his head and smirked up at me. "Not really," he said, pressing one long finger into my body smoothly.

My mouth dropped open and my eyes clenched shut as he stroked me inside and out. Bastard was _way_ too talented with his hands.

"Though I got t'admit, not sure I like ye this quiet," he continued, withdrawing and returning with two fingers, twisting his wrist to caress that spot that had me whining. "Not when I get t'hear that beautiful sound come from ye."

"Connor!" I felt myself clenching around him, and I couldn't help rocking my hips into his hand. I could feel his grin against my skin as he kissed his way back up my stomach and chest, making me bury a hand in the hair at the nape of his neck.

"An' I love t'hear me name from ye like that, too," he added, biting the underside of my breast.

"You're such a fucking tease!" I found myself wailing as he stilled.

Darkened blue eyes met my own as his body loomed over mine. One blonde brow quirked upwards, and I knew right away I'd said the wrong thing. Knowing the twins like I did meant I knew how Connor would take that. He already had that determined look on his face.

"Oh, lass. When have ye known me t'tease ye?"

"All the time."

"I meant here," he said, caressing me once to punctuate his statement.

I whimpered in response.

"Might have t'tease ye now; just t'prove me point," he continued, dipping his head so his breath mingled with mine. His voice dropped and his brogue roughened, making me squirm as a whole new wave of moisture pooled between my legs.

"Would if I had th' time, though. An' ye weren't hurt. Murph'd prolly wake up an' spoil our fun, too. I _know_ neither o' us would like that."

Connor braced his arm above my head and tangled his hand in my hair as he very slowly resumed his caressing of my body. Dropping his face to my neck, he murmured quietly in my ear.

"I'd have ye trussed up so's ye couldn't move. Maybe some nice silk rope on ye'd do th' trick. Green, I think. Me brudder 'n' I both like it on ye. Every since ye wore that one dress," he said, biting at my earlobe gently. "Never did tell ye how much we appreciated it, did we?"

At the moment, I couldn't even remember what I'd been wearing to bed. Between his voice and his hands, the Irishman completely had me in a world or our own. Damn MacManuses. Always with their need to be dominant. Connor more so that his brother. But at that point, I couldn't muster any reason to be angry.

"Once I'd have ye all spread out proper, I think I'd like t'go over every inch o' ye I could reach wit' me hands. An' then bring ye off," he continued, nipping at my jaw as he stroked me. "Then, while yer still shakin', start all over again wit' me mouth." He licked at the column of my throat as I trembled against him. "An' make ye come again from me mouth on ye here," his thumb rubbed at my clit, "an' here." His middle finger caressed the front of my inner walls. "Might let ye have a break, might not. I haven't decided yet. But t'wouldn't be very long 'fore I was fuckin' ye nice 'n' slow. Makin' ye feel every. Single. One." Connor pressed firmly into me, inside and out, on each word.

I clawed at the arm of the couch and dug my fingers into his tattooed forearm. He was going to kill me before he even got the chance to follow through on his promises.

"An' _then_ I'd make ye come again. So hard ye couldn't move th' next day." He sucked at my breast hard, making me squeal, before releasing me.

"Fuck, Conn."

"Ye really think I'm teasin' ye, now?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head frantically. I felt him tug my hair, and re-opened my eyes to find him smiling down at me.

"Now. Say please, lass. Real nicely."

"Please! Please, Connor!"

Connor's grin widened and he caressed my hair, leaning down to kiss me. "All ye had t'do was ask."

He removed his hand from my body and pulled away so he could shove his boxers down enough to free himself, moving his body in place, and pushing inside me with one hard thrust. I cried out sharply, digging my fingers into his shoulder blades. Clutching my hip, I could feel him shaking hard as he struggled to give me a moment to adjust to him. Apparently, his talk of what I could expect the minute he got me alone had not left him unaffected. But no matter how worked up they could get, neither of the brothers would ever continue unless I told them they could.

Smoothing my hands down his back, I leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Connor."

"Lass?" he bit out. "Tell me yer good. Fuckin' need ye to."

I pressed my face into his neck and nodded.

Connor shifted, rocking his hips into mine and braced both arms on either side of my head as he moved. He twisted his head to touch his lips to mine, gasping into each other's mouths. I hitched my hips to try and encourage him to move, but his pace remained steady and smooth.

"Connor!"

"Aye?"

"Connor, stop fucking around!"

"Thought ye wanted t'do that, lass," he said smugly, raising his head to meet my eyes.

I growled, throwing both my legs around his waist and holding on tight. My ankle wasn't appreciating the bend my foot was doing, but it wasn't really registering. I was more focused on the feel of the very masculine body moving against mine.

"No. What'd I say?" he chastised as he grabbed my calf and pulled my leg from around him so he could throw my ankle onto the back of the couch again.

I whined loudly. "Then move! I'm not gonna break!"

"Don't want t'hurt ye." His fingers dug into my knee and his hips moved a bit quicker.

"You're not." I tightened my leg around him and buried my teeth in his shoulder, making him grunt. "Fuck me like you want to."

He groaned deep in his chest and shifted his weight, drawing back and thrusting back into me at a hard, fast pace.

Fuck! The man was more worked up than I thought. He wasn't even shushing the very loud moans I was making, despite my attempts at muffling them. The only thing I could do was cling to him as he pounded into me, our hips smacking together.

I could feel everything wind tighter and tenser as we moved. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep up with Connor's frenzied pace. Releasing my leg, he latched onto the arm of the couch above my head for leverage and pressed on even harder. I cried out and dug my fingers into his back, enjoying the feel of the muscles moving there.

"Jesus! Fuck, lass! Ain't gonna last," he panted above me.

"Don't want you to."

His mouth crashed into mine before he buried his face in my neck and bit into my pulse point, thrusting hard. I keened and felt everything shatter, warmth spreading through my entire body. Connor tensed above me and groaned loudly, his body jerking before it went lax and collapsed over mine.

For a while, the only sound in the otherwise quiet room was our panting and gasps for breath. Other than the comforting weight of Connor pressing me into the cushions, the pleasant shaking of my entire body, and the cooling sweat on our skin, I couldn't feel a thing. And it was perfect.

Connor sighed, releasing his grip on the couch so he could push some of his weight off me. He dropped his head to my sternum and wove his hands into my hair.

"Jesus Christ, lass," he breathed against my breasts.

I chuckled. "Language."

"I think th' Good Lord'd understand. Ye just pulled all rational thought outta me fuckin' dick."

Smirking, I caressed his back, drawing my fingertips up and down his spine. "So, no real change, then?"

The blonde tugged my hair in retaliation, making me giggle. He raised his head to look at me, one corner of his mouth turned up, and bumped my forehead with his affectionately.

"Yer lucky yer you."

"Why's that?" I asked with a small smile.

"Don't need a reason, do I?" he replied, placing a light kiss to my lips. "Not t'let me girl tease me how she likes."

"Not when you get sex, right?" I murmured against his mouth.

"Fuckin' aye, lass," Connor grinned, kissing me obnoxiously on my neck, making me laugh again.

And of course, the moment couldn't last very long when both MacManuses were around because the next thing I knew there was an irritated voice bellowing from the direction of my bedroom.

"Ye fuckin' done out there?! Some o' us are tryin' t'fuckin' sleep!"


End file.
